<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Informant by holobandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971749">Informant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holobandit/pseuds/holobandit'>holobandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, a little bit of soft!javi because who doesn't love soft!javi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holobandit/pseuds/holobandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a informant who gives great intel on Escobar’s whereabouts, but after one attempt on the your life, you and Javi escape to a safe house where they grow closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Informant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had just gotten off work. You worked at a bar a lot of the local dealers visited. They were nice to you; you gave them the liquor that they desperately wanted. You heard things that would send a chill up your spine, so it only made sense that the DEA would come knocking on your door one day. Two men, one blonde American, who spoke terrible Spanish, and the other man had these deep brown eyes that intrigued you. They were Agent Steve Murphy and Agent Javier Peña. You really had no choice but to let them into your apartment. They wanted information on Pablo Escobar and the men who worked for him. You were hesitant and terrified. You were afraid that you would be hurt, or worse. Agent Murphy wasn’t reassuring at all, but Agent Peña, or Javi as he wanted to be called, was calmer. You could tell that Javi had done this type of work before. He knew what to say before you even spoke.</p><p>“If you help us,” Javi put his hands on his hips, “We’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>“How?” You asked, cocking one eyebrow.</p><p>“Money, dumbass.” Steve interjected.</p><p>“Money doesn’t mean anything if I’m dead before I get it.” You snapped back.</p><p>“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Javi tilted his head. He pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to you, it was a phone number, “Call me if <em>anything</em> happens. I’ll be back next week, same time.”</p><p>You stared at the paper as the two agents made their way out. Would you jeopardize everything for the agents? It kept you up all night. Something about Javi stuck with you, his calm demeaner hid something, you just know it. You finally get some decent rest, but it wasn’t too long until the sun was up in the sky again. You rolled out of bed and got yourself ready for work. It was an early shift for you today, but you had that ask of you weighing on your shoulders. You wanted the violence in Colombia to end, but you wanted to be alive when that happens. You went on to work the next couple of days, but you paid more attention to the people who would come in. You knew some of the regulars worked for Escobar, but they were far too smart to talk about it in public like this. They used code words, as not to draw up any suspicion. You had no idea what they actually meant, but you tried to memorize the best you can. After about a week, you had enough information to fill up a piece of paper, front and back. You looked at the paper, you could make out what some meant, but others had so many code words it was just a jumbled mess. You hoped that the agents could better understand this than you. You hear a light knock at your door, it was Javi. You let him in and offered him a drink, whiskey, his favorite apparently. You sat there on your couch in silence for a few minutes. You were finally able to take in Javi’s full appearance. He was wearing a tight pink button up with two of the buttons undone. It gave you a peak at his chest. His sunglasses hung from the opening on the shirt. He wore tight jeans that gave you a good look at his figure. His brown eyes shined in your dim apartment. You eventually broke your daze and slid the piece of paper across the coffee table to Javi. He picked up the paper and looked over it.</p><p>“This…” Javi’s brown eyes darted back and forth on the paper, “This is a lot of intel.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you want?” You asked.</p><p>“Yes, I’m just surprised that they talked about it in the open like this. Like they wanted you to hear it.” Javi folded the paper up and put it in one of his shirt pockets.</p><p>The road outside your apartment became eerily quiet. Javi tackled you and then you two rolled onto the floor. Bullets rang from the windows. It seemed like hours that the bullets rained above you. You didn’t panic like you thought you would. Javi was on top of you, you felt safer in his arms. Hearing his heartbeat tick so fast that you could feel it on your chest. One of Javi’s hands were on your shoulder, the other on your chest. You were both breathing heavy from the adrenaline. Eventually the bullets stopped, and you hear the screeching of car tires. You lean up with Javi still holding you. Both of you look each other over, waiting for someone to say anything. Javi realized he was still holding onto you. He let go and slightly blushed, turning his head away from you.</p><p>“We need to get out of here.” Javi broke the silence.</p><p>Javi stood up and brushed himself off. He extended his hand so that you could pull yourself up. You two were close together again, but it was cut short by Javi pushing you out the door. You made it out to his car and hopped in. Javi sped off, dirt flying in the air. Just then it all hits you. The gunfire is something you just can’t get out of your head. The car ride was quiet besides the soft radio. You two made it to another building across town. Javi took the key out of the ignition and sat there in silence.</p><p>“Where are we?” You asked.</p><p>“That’s not important. All you need to know is that we’re staying here tonight.” Javi stepped out of the car and made his way into the building.</p><p>You followed him into the building. It had only one room. It had a bed, a telephone, a couch, a sink in the corner, and a T.V. There was also a cabinet in the opposite corner. You looked around as Javi locked the doors behind you. You flopped down on the couch and ran your hand through your hair. The adrenaline was wearing off. You were stressed beyond relief. Javi walked over to the cabinet, pulled out two glasses. He then pulled out a whiskey bottle. He poured you a glass and handed it to you. You stared at the whiskey, not sure if you should drink it or not. Javi stood above you taking small sips.</p><p>Javi looked you up and down, “Everything okay?”</p><p>Something in your head snaped. <em>Everything okay?</em> He had to be joking.</p><p>“What does it look like?” You hissed.</p><p>Javi put his hands up, “I’m just worried about you, that’s all.” Javi sat next to you on the couch.</p><p>The both of you sat there in silence for a minute. Javi reached for your hand to hold it. You let him, and you stay like that for a moment. You start to feel the blood rush to your face. His hand drifted up your arm, across your shoulder, and to your jaw. You lean your head into his palm. His hands were rough, yet gentle. He then leaned in to close the gap between you two. He was forceful with the kiss, his tongue begging for your mouth to open. You happily obliged and his tongue was in your mouth within seconds. You set down your drink and ran your hands through Javi’s hair. A soft moan escaped your lips that just made Javi kiss you even harder. He set down his glass. His hands ran down your body and stopped at your ass, lightly squeezing it. He then started to kiss along your jaw, chin and eventually your neck. His moustache tickled your skin. Your hands pulled his hair tighter making a moan fall off Javi’s lips. He nips at your skin, leaving marks. He licks over the marks, soothing them. He eventually made his way to your ear.</p><p>Javi whispered, “<em>Mi amor</em>,” He bit down on your ear, “Can I?” He slowly put one of his hands on the seam of your shirt.</p><p>You nod your head yes and Javi pulled the shirt above your head, throwing it on the floor. He ran his hands over your chest, stopping at your nipples. He teased them, twisting, and pulling to get you to moan out. You move his hands to unbutton his pink shirt and slide it off. You grabbed onto his chest, feeling his muscles twitch underneath your touch. Javi then moved his hands down to your crotch. Your cock was already hard and pushing up against your jeans. He palms it and you let out a soft scream of pleasure. He then unbuttons your pants, grabbing both the pants and briefs and tearing them off. They fall to the side as Javi quickly unbuckles his pants. He threw them to the side as you licked your lips. His cock was leaking with precum already. Javi grinded against your cock, making your nails dig into his back. He began to pick you up, and your legs wrap around his waist. You two kiss forcefully as Javi makes his way to the bed. He leaned you down, being gentle.</p><p>“Fuck me, Javi.” You whimper out between kisses.</p><p>Javi pushes your legs up and puts his tip at your hole. He spits on his dick and slides it in. You let out a long moan as he stretches your hole. You two stay still for a minute, catching your breath. Then, Javi began thrusting, hard. He moans out your name in the crook of your neck. He occasionally slows down to spit on his dick again but is right back to a fast thrust. Obscene slaps fill the room. You were going to <em>hurt</em> tomorrow. He slaps your ass every now and again making you yelp out in pleasure. You feel your orgasm build up. Javi started hitting your sweet spot on every thrust, making you cry out his name. You cum in an instance, covering your stomach. Javi isn’t too far behind, coating your hole with his seed. His thrusts became sloppy and erratic as he came. He curses your name. As he pulled out, a stream of cum leaked out of your hole making you shiver. Javi fell to your side and pulled you in close. You two didn’t say a word at first.</p><p>Javi ran his hand down your chest, “How was that? Did that help you with your stress?”</p><p>“Great, and yes.” You chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>